Chandni Meets Richie Rich
Chandni Meets Richie Rich is the 14th episode of the show and is aired on 20 July 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Chandni going to Advay to tell her answer. He avoids her. She finds him strange and says my answer is ready. He starts leaving. She holds his hand and stops him. She asks what are you doing, you were asking me so much and now running away when I m ready to give answer, why do you have tashan, tell me, you always scare me with big eyes and talk baseless things, then you show off style, you come as if there is big entry scene. He says say my name again. She asks what. He asks did you stop taking husband’s name before marriage. She says yes, what do you mean. He says you are running after me to give answer, I did not know you are so desperate to marry me. He holds her in arms and asks will you marry me. She says I will give my answer in evening. He says you were restless to answer. She says my mood changed. He says as your wish, I know your answer, so I organized a dinner party, so that you answer me in front of family. She says you have much confidence, let’s see. She goes. Kajal compliments Advay. Advay sees Chandni coming and gets mesmerized. Murli says she looks more tanatan than you. Chandni sees Advay and slips down the stairs. Meghna and Shikha hold her. Meghna asks what happened, you have to give answer. Shikha says tell me to give him prasad. Meghna says I can’t believe he has proposed Chandni. Chandni says even I can’t believe. Shikha asks will you give same answer. Chandni says yes. Shikha and Meghna ask her not to panic. Chandni goes to Advay. He says I know traditions matter to you, you are imp to me. He gets on his knees and says its said groom’s family has to give shagun to girl’s family before marriage. He gives her shagun. He says whenever you want, you can give me the answer. Rabba ve….plays…. He leaves. She looks at him. Shakun, Kajal and Rajit have a talk. Chandni and Advay see each other. Indrani comes and says Chandni told me, we did not expect this, everything wrong was happening, Yash got unwell, we did not get treasure, then you came and made things fine, we were finding a good proposal for Chandni, we would have not found such a good proposal. She calls Chandni and says you will fill his life with happiness, Pratham will like you once he sees you. Kajal says they have come. The guy comes and greets them. Chandni sits down and asks Advay did he get scared. She gives him the coin and says this is my answer. She goes. Advay smiles. Murli shows score board, Advay 1, Chandni 10. Pratham’s mum introduces him. Kajal jokes. Indrani asks did you get any problem to come here. Pratham says no, but parking costly car was a problem. He tells about his rich things. His mum says his designer under garment is worth 50000. Kajal jokes. Indrani asks them to sit. Pratham asks for another chair for his suit. Advay asks Chandni in which museum did she get him and smiles. Pratham tells his watch is worth 30 lakhs. Advay says I heard time is precious, today I have seen it. Pratham asks who are you, why did you come here. Advay says like you have come. Pratham asks for dinner. Shikha gets a call and goes to meet her friend Radha. Radha says my engagement broke because of a stupid prank. She shows the video. Shikha says I will give prasad to that guy that he forgets all smartness. Prratha gets a bag and shows off his crockery. Advay jokes. Pratham gifts the plate to Chandni. He calls her moonlight. He says Chandni is so old fashioned, I will call you my moonlight. Advay asks her to thank PP baba. Chandni smiles and says see he is so sweet. She sees Chandi written on the plate and tells him. Pratham says yes, its your nickname, I will call you moonlight at night and Chandi/silver at day. Advay jokes. Indrani says we will start dinner, we have to see kundli too. Murli shows Advay’s score 20, Chandni’s score 10. Precap: Pandit checks Chandni’s kundli. The light goes. Advay takes pandit aside and keeps his laptop. He holds Chandni. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 14 References Episode 14 Guide